Drôle de question
by MiissRed
Summary: Il y a parfois des moment où on est curieux et que des événements viennent titiller cette curiosité. Bruce va en faire les frais et il décide de poser une drôle de question à Tony.


_**Drôle de question.**_

« -Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'embrasser... un homme ? »

Bruce avait lancé cette phrase un peu au hasard, ne regardant même pas son interlocuteur. Il s'était concentré sur ses écrans, essayant de faire croire qu'il était bien plus occupé par les résultats de ses expériences pour pouvoir jeter un regard à son ami.

Tony, lui, regarda le scientifique, un sourcil haussé. Il se demandait bien à quoi pouvait penser son meilleur ami pour penser à des choses comme celles-là.

Ils étaient tous deux dans le laboratoire de la tour Stark, ils effectuaient des expériences sur des choses dont personne ne pourrait retenir le nom à part eux. Ils y avaient passé près de trois semaines où ils quittaient l'étage seulement pour pouvoir aller manger quelque chose dans le salon, parfois en compagnie des autres Avengers ou pour aller dormir -pour la part de Bruce en tout cas-. Enfin, ils avaient eu des résultats et ils avaient décidé de continuer leur recherche toute la journée, voire toute la nuit s'il le fallait.

Rien ne pouvait donc présager l'arrivée d'une telle question de la part du physicien.

L'ingénieur le regardait toujours de façon interrogative et comme il voyait que Bruce ne semblait pas décidé à lever le regard vers lui, il décida de l'interroger.

« -Pourquoi cette question ? »

Bruce soupira un peu et chipota quelques instants sur son écran, presque pour pouvoir chercher ses mots.

« -Par... simple curiosité scientifique. J'effectue une thèse sur les relations humaines et les sentiments ressentis lors de certaines relations. J'essaie d'atteindre un diplôme en psychologie pour étendre mes connaissances à autre chose que la physique. Alors je me demandais si cela faisait autre chose d'embrasser un homme plutôt qu'une femme d'un point de vue masculin et l'inverse pour un point de vue féminin. »

Nouveau haussement de sourcil vers le scientifique. Tony devait au moins avouer que c'était une assez bonne excuse pour un homme qui ne savait pas mentir. Ce n'était pas difficile de voir que c'était bidon, soyons sérieux, Bruce n'aurait certainement jamais choisi ce sujet pour une thèse.

« -Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? »

L'ingénieur était assez curieux et ce genre de questions ne faisait que raviver son envie de savoir. Bruce agissait de façon assez étrange et il voulait tout simplement savoir pourquoi.

« -Eh bien, je penses que tu as assez d'expérience au niveau des relations féminines et peut-être as-tu simplement déjà essayé d'étendre ces expériences à la gente masculine. »

Tony étouffa un rire ce qui fit lever le regard du scientifique durant une demie-seconde et ce dernier se replongea directement dans ses résultats. Tony pensa qu'il avait eu une réaction d'adolescent presque honteux de ce qu'il venait de dire et qu'il préférait faire comme s'il n'avait jamais rien dit.

Le milliardaire soupira et répondit :

« -Je suis un croqueur de femmes, pas... »

« -Pourtant je t'ai vu hier soir... avec Clint. »

Tony secoua la tête en lui lançant un regard qui voulait dire '' De quoi tu parles ? ''.

Pourtant Bruce était sûr de ce qu'il avait vu. En effet, la veille, il sortait tout juste de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre l'étage où se trouvait la bibliothèque quand il avait surpris l'ingénieur devant la porte de la chambre de Clint. Bruce s'était fait discret, étant tout autant curieux que son collègue. L'archer avait fini par ouvrir et Tony avait soupiré alors que l'agent du SHIELD lui avait demandé s'il n'avait pas été suivi. Le milliardaire avait répondu à la négative et Clint lui avait ouvert. Ils étaient tous deux entrés dans la chambre et Bruce était resté un peu bouche bée devant cette scène. Il avait secoué la tête et s'était dit qu'ils ne pouvaient que cacher une relation et qu'il se foutait un peu de qui sortait avec qui dans cette tour. C'était leur droit non ?

Enfin, depuis, il se posait un peu trop de questions, certainement car il n'avait pas vraiment eu la chance d'aimer beaucoup de personnes, une seule à vrai dire. Et ça s'était terminé un peu tragiquement.

« -Ow... »

Tony avait fini par comprendre ce que voulait dire son ami. Il eut un sourire et puis un petit rire traversa ses lèvres. Bruce leva les yeux, ne comprenant pas la réaction de l'ingénieur.

« -Sache que je ne vais pas vous critiquer, ni même vous dénoncer si vous voulez que cela reste secret. Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous deux, tant que vous êtes bien ensembles tout va bien n'est-ce pas ? Je n'y aurais jamais pensé, vous ne laissez vraiment rien paraître et... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Tony le regardait tout en souriant, il ne voulait aucunement se moquer de son ami mais ce qu'il disait était tout simplement hilarant. Et c'est vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment gentil de laisser Bruce s'enfoncer de cette manière mais si seulement il voyait à quel point c'était drôle.

« -Clint est un super archer, il a une vision incroyable et un esprit tout à fait logique mais il est totalement nul pour arriver à s'exprimer clairement devant une femme. Et c'est encore pire pour essayer de la séduire. »

« -Qu... Quoi ? »

« -Il aime une fille mais il ne sait pas du tout comment l'approcher et encore moins comment pouvoir obtenir un rendez-vous de sa part. Alors je m'improvise professeur. »

« -A... Alors si tu es allé dans sa chambre hier soir c'était juste pour lui donner des conseils sur les femmes... ? »

Tony acquiesça et Bruce ne se sentit totalement... stupide, il avait presque honte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il baissa directement les yeux sur ses écrans en bredouillant des ''désolé''.

Le milliardaire sourit en coin et s'approcha directement du physicien. Il le prit par les épaules et le tira en arrière de manière à ce qu'il puisse se glisser entre Bruce et ses recherches. Il regardait le scientifique qui ne savait plus où poser son regard pour ne pas croiser celui de Tony.

« -Mais tu sais, si tu tiens vraiment à savoir... »

Et Tony ne laissa même pas le temps à Bruce de répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami, si on pouvait encore dire ''ami''.

L'ingénieur avait passé une de ses mains dans la nuque de Bruce tandis que l'autre avait atterri sur sa hanche. Le physicien finit par répondre au baiser tout en s'accrochant doucement au t-shirt de Tony.

Ils finirent par se séparer, un sourire stupide accroché sur chacun de leur visage et Bruce ajouta simplement avant un petit rire de la part de son compagnon :

« -Tu sais... Je fais pas vraiment de thèse en fait. »


End file.
